The present invention generally concerns the plaster and drywall art and more particularly pertains to an improved laminate patch for repairing a hole in an interior wall surface from the facing surface thereof.
There has long been a need in the art for inexpensive wall repair systems, which are relatively uncomplicated and which may be utilized by the non-professional, such as the homeowner. Prior art devices have generally been disposable in the interior of the wall and have functioned to serve as backing plates for plaster or other wall repair materials. The prior art devices have been adequate in their functioning for that purpose. However, many such devices have been unduly complicated in structure, and hence expensive to produce and complicated to use.
Accordingly, in view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is an object of the improved laminate patch of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, relatively uncomplicated, and fireproof patch for applying on the surface of an interior wall having a hole therein to be repaired.
It is an additional object of the improved laminate patch of the present invention to provide a patch which is applied directly on the facing surface of the interior wall, and hence requires no support from the opposite wall.
It is a further object of the improved laminate patch of the present invention to provide a patch which will provide a smooth transition between the wall surface and that of the wall repair compound applied over the laminate patch to complete the repair.
It is a yet further object of the improved laminate patch of the present invention to provide a patch which may be easily cut by scissors or other means for fitting around a miscut switch plate or light fixture hole, or a pipe projecting from the wall surface to seal the wall, especially from the elements and/or insects.
These and other objects and advantages of the improved laminate patch of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon review of the following description and drawing.